Integrated circuits are used in a huge variety of applications. Some applications are mission critical and/or have safety implications. The ability to test integrated circuits after fabrication of the integrated circuits and while the integrated circuits have been installed in their applications (e.g., integrated circuit embedded in system), particularly those used in mission critical applications or that have safety implications, is desirable. Pin multiplexing (“muxing”) for a chip is a technique which allows software to select any of multiple internal device signals to be provided to an input/output (I/O) pin. As such, a given I/O pin may be used to transmit any of multiple output signals to devices external to the chip. Multiplexer logic is typically used to multiplex the various output signals. Pin muxing allows considerable flexibility but introduces extra logic (multiplexer logic) susceptible to improper functionality.